Isuzu Sawatari
Sawatari Isuzu is a former West Genetics Pandora and member of the Chevalier. In order to further her rivalry with the strongest Chevalier Pandora, Su-Na Lee, Sawatari has joined the Busters in "Operation Cat Killer". Background .]] Sawatari once attended West Genetics as part of the 25th Generation. She seemed destined for greatness in Chevalier, if not for several incidents involving Limiters turning on their Pandora's for her sake. The Pandora attacked Sawatari, and they were forced to push their stigmata to their limit to compete with her. These women died in their fight, the corrosion rate of the Stigma being too great, and Sawatari was alleviated from blame for the incidents because she was fighting in self-defence. However, this pattern of killing was interrupted when Sawatari stole the limiter of Su-Na Lee. Instead of reacting with anger and attacking, Su-Na tearfully confronted Sawatari. It was then that Sawatari realized that Su-Na wanted to have her Limiter taken away, and that she too loved killing people. Upon this realization, Sawatari fled in fear and filed to be discharged from the military. In her civilian days after being a Pandora, Sawatari continued to steal men from other women, and they too attacked her, but Sawatari's previous combat training overwhelmed the women and she accidentally killed them in self-defence. She was called back into action by Raddox Phantomime, who promised to "give" her Su-Na Lee as a reward. Appearance Sawatari has an exquisite form, with long wavy pink coloured hair that completely covers her ears, and runs to the small of her back. She has a sizable bosom, and prefers elegant clothing. She also has pink-reddish eyes. Her new battle uniform, as a Busters' member, consists of a modest and short white dress with black laces, pink elbow gloves with some white parts and white fingers, and a pair of pink thigh high boots with some white traces. Personality According to Raddox, Sawatari has the eyes of someone who enjoys hurting people, though she'll never admit it. She possesses an unshakable fear of Su-Na Lee, and privately admits that it prevents any man from satisfying her. Despite Raddox sensing her love of killing, Sawatari has yet to kill any Pandora who tries to interfere with her mission, Operation Cat Killer. Rather, she's been trying to keep her comrades on schedule, only stepping in to block attacks instead of retaliation. Story Busters Arc Sawatari's first appearance in the Arc is in an American hotel room, making love to a man named Bill. After they were finished, the American man donned a bathrobe and complimented her on her "performance," adding that Limiters were a lucky bunch to have women like Pandora's as partners. Sawatari said it was even better when an Ereinbar Set was enacted, and said her knack pleasuring men came from her experience as a Pandora. Though she regretfully added it wasn't something "normal humans" could have done, which somewhat disappointed her current partner, but he admitted, he realized why so many men were obsessed with Pandora's, for their abilities in battle as well as in bed. At that moment, Sawatari asked Bill if he was okay with divorcing his wife for her sake. She doubted she would have signed them so easily, and offered to have remained his mistress to avoid causing him any pain, since simply being with him, the man she loved, was enough for her. Bill lightly dismissed her concerns, and said she was the only woman for him. Touched by his confession, Sawatari admitted her own love for him, and they shared another kiss together. However, her eyes averted in disinterest as their lips touched. She's next seen headed down the street, when two women appeared behind her. She turned to the newcomers, who introduced themselves as First Lieutenant Cary and Second Lieutenant Miles of Chevalier USA, who told her there was "someone" who wanted to meet her. When Sawatari said she wasn't a Pandora anymore, the Chevalier soldiers said it wasn't an order. When the Japanese woman asked what would've happened if she refused, the dark-haired woman backed up and manifested a small handheld cleaver, which made Sawatari laugh in response. After she'd overcome her temporary mirth, she agreed to accompany them. She's next seen seated in another hotel's lobby, surprised that it wasn't an active Chevalier member who'd summoned her. "How'd you pull this one off," she asked of the man seated across from her, "ex-commander Raddox?" Raddox begins listing off Sawatari's history at West Genetics, including how two Pandora ended up dead due to her actions. Another two women died after Sawatari retired under the same mysterious circumstances. Sawatari denies the accusation that the deaths were her fault and asserts that if anything she was the victim in all incidents. Raddox tells her to drop the act as he has enough experience to tell that she has the eyes of someone who loves killing more than anything. He goes on to tell her that he is not criticising her, as he also has a large amount of blood on his hands. Raddox tells Sawatari that with her skills she could have risen high in the Chevalier if not for the current strongest Chevalier Pandora, Su-Na Lee. Sawatari tells Raddox that if he is trying to anger her, he is wasting his time. She admits that Su-Na is strong but also that she doesn't care about her. Raddox deduces that Su-Na still interested her, not because of her strength and skill, but because she was the "same" as Sawatari. Raddox tells Sawatari that in his opinion Su-Na is cut from the same cloth as her and that is the reason that Sawatari wants to get rid of her before anyone else does. After a tense moment, Sawatari admits Raddox is right and Su-Na is the same kind of killer as her, if not better. She tells Raddox that her discovering this was the reason she gave up on being a Pandora. Sawatari begins to shake as she says how it's too bad she couldn't kill Su-Na, and that she can only feel sexual gratification when she dreams of killing her. She believes her feelings towards Su-Na is a sort of twisted admiration, and that she must be satisfied with her dreams. Raddox promises Sawatari a conditional "license to kill" in return for agreeing to participate in Operation Cat Killer. Sawatari is later seen in her apartment reflecting on her past with Su-Na, and notes that she's become nostalgic for her school days. She's next seen in a submarine, clad in her new Busters uniform. Seated along with her was the rest of her team, all gathered for Operation Cat Killer. She quietly listened as her teammate, Petty Layner, declared her elation at the cancellation of her prison sentence, along with the chance to go wild. Sawatari only smiled when Petty asked why she was with them when she wasn't a criminal. Abilities While she was a Genetics student, Sawatari had eight stigmata, and a compatibility ratio of one hundred and twenty percent. She was all but unchallenged in Genetics, save for Su-Na Lee. If not for her, Sawatari would've probably been recognized as the strongest active-duty Chevalier. Even without Stigmata, Sawatari is deceptively fast, able to approach an active duty Chevalier Pandora before she could react. For "Operation Cat Killer", she's graced with the experimental Plasma Stigmata. She endured a severe beating from Petty barely after they made landfall, but seemed perfectly alright several panels later, which indicated a profound regeneration ability. She is fast enough to grab both Arnett and Satellizer's Volt Weapon with her bare hands and is strong enough to crush both with ease. Her Plasma Weapon appears similar to Satellizer's, but is smaller and thinner. Moreover, she's able to unleash a powerful Freezing field, which Gengo Aoi determined was as powerful as that of his grandson, Kazuya. Relationships Su-Na Lee Her classmate and rival from West Genetics. Sawatari stole her Limiter, but Su-Na merely confronted her rather than lashing out as she had expected. She began to suspect Su-Na wanted her to take her Limiter away, and has feared her ever since. Raddox Phantomime Raddox Phantomime is the man who brought the "Busters" together, he knows of all the incidents involving Sawatari, yet he condemns her not, since he's "the same as her." Trivia *Sawatari is the only member of the Busters who was not incarcerated for her "crimes," merely forced to retire instead. *Having once wielded 120% compatibility rate with Stigmata; this effectively gives her one of the highest Stigmata compatibility rates amongst all existing Pandora. She also possesses the highest compatibility rate among the Busters. Category:Chevalier Category:Buster Category:Character